


Waverly's secret admirer

by CasualEarper



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, And when I say minor I mean minor, Childhood Friends, F/F, First "I love you", First Love, Minor Waverly/Champ, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualEarper/pseuds/CasualEarper
Summary: Every year since 6th grade, Waverly has gotten cute anonymous cards on Valentine's day. Will she finally realize who they're from?ORShort, Sweet, Wayhaught fluff for Valentine's Day
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 255





	Waverly's secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MY BOYS AND GALS, AND NON-BINARY PALS!
> 
> So I got this idea, and I just had to get it out.
> 
> I wrote this in maybe 2 hours, so any mistakes will obviously be mine, if you find any; feel free to let me know!
> 
> Also give this short some kudos, or comment of you want any more one-shots in this universe?
> 
> It's currently 11:57pm, so I'm rushing to get this out while it's still Valentine's Day!
> 
> Enjoy!

In Waverly’s first year of middle school, she received her first valentine’s card.

It was a handmade card, in the shape of a pink heart. Whoever sent her the card had clearly tried to make it look nice, and Waverly took notice of the neat handwriting, with large circles above the i’s. 

_“I prick you to be my Valentine”_ it said, with a little drawing of a cactus.

There was no name attached, so Waverly assumed it was a prank from one of the boys in her class, but when she told Wynonna about it when she got home, she said no one would put that much effort into making it look nice, just for a prank.

Waverly wasn’t so sure, but she decided not to question it anymore and see if someone would say something the next day.

…

The year after, she got another card. 

She had just gotten back from chemistry, and her and Nicole were getting their things for next class, when the little folded card fell out onto the floor.

She picked it up and looked at it.

_“I think you’re egg-cellent”_

Waverly laughed a little when she saw the picture of the fried egg that matched the text.

No name on this card either.

…

It became almost a tradition.

Every year on valentine’s day, Waverly would find a card from a secret admirer in her locker. Each one came with a pun, and a picture. 

She was now in her Junior year, and in her first real relationship.

With Champ Hardy.

He had asked her out a few months back, and they’d been “going steady” ever since then. Usually they’d be at his place, and Waverly would watch as he played his video games. She’d never had a boyfriend before, but she figured that’s what you did in a relationship.

Waverly couldn’t help but wonder if she would get a card this year. Surely it would mean Champ was the one who had sent her the cards, right? They’d been in the same class since elementary school, and while Nicole had always said he seemed like Purgatory’s biggest idiot, he had some… nice qualities? 

Maybe he had a softer side that he only showed anonymously?

She wanted to ask Nicole what she thought about it. She knew about the cards too. She’d been the first person Waverly showed when she got her first one in 6th grade.

Right now, her and Nicole weren’t really talking. 

There hadn’t been a fight or anything, they were just... busy.

Waverly had her relationship with Champ, and around the time they got together Nicole started spending more time at soccer practise, so it was just bad timing, Waverly told herself. They were still best friends, Waverly knew that, but things were just a bit off lately. 

When Waverly got back to her locker after the last class of the day, a card fell to her feet as she opened it. 

She smiled to herself and picked it up.

It was a nice card. Folded in half.

The outside of it was decorated to look like an old book, probably meant to resemble an old storybook. In big fancy letters, the front showed the words:

_“If I was a book…”_

Waverly opened it, and a big smile spread across her face as she read the rest.

_“... I would like you to be my happy ending.”_

Waverly blushed.

She felt rough arms around her, and a stubble on her neck, and she realized Champ had come up to her from behind.

“Thank you for the card” Waverly said sweetly as she tried to unwrap Champ’s arms so she could pack up. 

“What are you, 12? Valentine’s cards are so lame, babe. Are you ready, I wanna get home so I can finally beat the new boss.” 

Waverly took a step away from Champ and furrowed her eyebrows.

“But it’s Valentine’s Day. Shouldn’t we do something, I don’t know, together?” She said and crossed her arms.

“What do you mean, we always play together, babe.” Champ said, and took a step forward.

Waverly took another step back.

“No, you play. You play, and I just sit there. You always expect me to just tag along on everything you want to do, but you never even consider what I want. I’m always just there, and I’m tired of it.”

“So, what? That’s it?” Champ said, flinging his arms out.

“Yeah. We’re done, Champ.” Waverly said, feeling a little shocked by herself.

Champ looked at her for a few moments, before turning around to walk away. “Whatever, I don’t give a fuck.” he said and turned down the hallway. 

Waverly let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She nodded to herself, and packed up her things before going home, giving Nicole a call on the way. 

… 

One year later, and so much had changed. 

Waverly and Nicole had finally realized that they both liked each other, and had been a thing for a solid 6 months now. 

After Waverly broke things off with Champ, she realized how much she’d missed her childhood best friend, and that friendship soon blossomed into something more.

They were now in their senior year, ready to head to college after summer. Nicole had already gotten requests from a bunch of schools to come and play for their soccer team, and Waverly’s grades could get her into any school she wanted. 

They were happy together.

School was almost over for the day, and as Waverly walked down the hallway, hand in hand with Nicole, she realized she hadn’t gotten her yearly anonymous card. She didn’t even care.

She had Nicole, who treated her better than anyone in her life ever had. Who made her smile every day, and who she would spend most of her time with. 

“So I’ll meet you at my place later?” Nicole said and threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be there at six!" Waverly answered with a smile.

Nicole leaned in and gave Waverly a soft kiss, "Alright, see you then." she whispered as she leaned back.

When it was 5:58pm, Waverly stood outside Nicole's house. Wynonna had dropped her off, on her way down to Shorty's.

Waverly didn't even have time to knock before Nicole had opened the door and given her a tight hug, before dragging her inside.

A soft gasp escaped Waverly's lips as she saw what Nicole had put together.

All lights were turned off, and the place was illuminated only by candles. Nicole had set up a table for two, and had gotten her parents to get them a bottle of sparkling wine.

From the kitchen came a nice scent of (meatless) taco meat, and small bowls of finely cut vegetables were put along the counter.

"Nicole, this is beautiful…" Waverly whispered.

Though the light was dim, Waverly could see Nicole blush.

"Yeah? It's not a lot, but I tried to make it nice for you" Nicole said, as she took Waverly's coat to hang for her.

Waverly turned around and cupped her girlfriend's face.

"It's absolutely perfect. Thank you."

The kiss was soft, and slow. Warm lips moved together, as much as they could through their smiles.

Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand and brought her to the table. Waverly sat down, and smiled when Nicole took her plate to go get her a taco.

Waverly followed her with her eyes, and it wasn't until Nicole was on her way back that she noticed there had been something lying under her plate.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she picked up the card. She looked at Nicole questioningly.

"Umm, yeah, I figured I'd give you this one in person for a change…" Nicole said hesitantly.

Waverly's eyes widened.

"You? It has been you all these years?"

Nicole nodded slightly, studying Waverly's face.

Of course. _Of course_ it had been Nicole.

"But why did you never say anything?" Waverly asked and stood up, card still in hand.

Nicole put down Waverly's plate on the table. "I'm not sure. I was scared? Scared of what you'd think."

Waverly sighed and smiled warmly. "Nicole…"

She looked down at the card, she hadn't even read it yet.

She started reading the front out loud.

_"There's something I wanna taco you about…"_

She turned the card around.

_I love you._

Waverly stared at the words, and could feel her breathing getting harder. Tears welling in her eyes. She didn't say anything

"I, uh, you don't have to say it back or anything, I just… I just felt like I had to tell you, because-"

Waverly cut her off with a kiss, so hard Nicole needed a few moments to find her balance again, but once she did she leaned into the kiss as much as Waverly.

"I love you, too" Waverly said when they broke apart for air.

Nicole smiled, with that smile she saved for Waverly's eyes only. "Yeah?"

Waverly nodded. "Yeah. I really, really love you, Nicole Haught. Always have, always will."

Nicole let out a small laugh and let a single tear fall down her face, which Waverly quickly wiped away.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that!
> 
> Let me know what you think, or if you want to suggest a prompt, head on over to either my tumblr or my twitter and send me a message/ask and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Hope you all have an amazing Valentine's Day surrounded by people you love, and people who love you.


End file.
